


Fotografisches Gedächtnis

by Fangirlmoon



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18801892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon





	Fotografisches Gedächtnis

"Ihr Beide wollt bloß nicht zugeben, das ihr verloren habt.Die Zahl stand auf den Papieren und damit ist Schluss." Jessica drehte sich zum Schreibtisch und überreichte Harvey einen Zettel. "Nehmt die Niederlage hin." Er selbst reichte mir den Zettel weiter als mir ein kleines Detail auffiel. Unauffällig stubste ich Harvey an und deutete auf die Nummer. "Was ist damit?" Flüsterte er.  
"Sie ist falsch, auf dem Zettel stand eine andere."  
"Denkt nicht ich kann euch nicht hören." Harvey sah mich immer noch verwirrt an. "Wie kannst du so sicher sein?"  
Fragend blickte ich ihn an. "Ich habe ein fotografisches Gedächnis?" Nun blickte Jessica auf und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
"Was war denn die Nummer die wirklich darauf stand?" Erkundigte sich Harvey hoffnungsvoll.  
"562.455 das-"  
"wären 10000 Mitglieder weniger." Beendete Jessica den Satz. "Arbeitet weiter daran." Zustimmend nickte Jessica Harvey zu,der mein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. "Ich liebe dich." Damit verließ er schnellen Schrittes das Büro.  
"Ich sag es ihnen, voll und ganz gegen Emotionen der Typ." Scherzte ich während Jessica nur schmunzelt den Kopf schüttelte.


End file.
